Me convertiría en princesa
by Sirenita
Summary: Royce King II y sus amigos se encargaron de destruir los sueños de Rosalie Hale. Pero nadie contó con que ella se transformaría en lo que soy ahora. Y estoy dispuesta a vengarme de ellos sin piedad alguna.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment., 2007. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Advertencias: El fic contiene Spoilers de Eclipse, pero no creo que valga la pena decirlo porque el libro ya está publicado en español para los países de habla hispana... Pero, por si acaso. ¡Y a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

"**Me convertiría en princesa"**

Rosalie Hale.

Era estúpido pensar en mi nombre en aquellos momentos. Era tan absurdo como el solo hecho de imaginar que esto me pasaría. Que esto le ocurría a la hija de una familia adinerada, a la chica que le compraban dos vestidos de seda a la semana, que esto le pasaría a una de las muchachas más hermosas y refinadas de la élite de la ciudad. Sobre todo que esto le pasaría a Rosalie Hale.

Abrí mi boca produciendo un ruido ahogado y pegajoso. Sabía que era inútil gritar, así como tampoco me serviría de nada pedir ayuda. Y pensar que en una situación similar, con otros horrorosos protagonistas, la misma persona que me tapaba la boca con su boca riéndose de mi miedo sería la que me ayudaría.

Odiaba todo en este mundo. Odiaba el arribismo de mis padres y las estúpidas rosas que me mandaba cada día. Aborrecía el trabajo de mi padre, sentía antipatía por Vera y su marido, me desagradaba el amor y detestaba el estúpido sueño de convertirme en princesa.

Cada vez que sus asquerosas manos bajaban por mi cuerpo me hacían temblar, no de placer, sino de asco, de miedo. Ellos lo sabían y disfrutaban que me sintiera así. Podía comprobar que mi mirada aterrada les encantaba. Mis músculos me dolían de lo tensos que se ponían cuando sus inmundas manos se posaban en mi pecho, desabrochaban mi abrigo para dirigirse a mi estómago, bajaban por mi falda hasta colarse en mis piernas, mis pantorrillas y seguían subiendo. Pero no me dolían tanto de la manera que mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía punzadas atravesando cada milímetro de mi piel. No me dolían tanto como el sentimiento de sentirme sucia.

Y sobre todo, lo odiaba a él. Desde el mismo momento en que Royce King II me llamó en esa oscura y fría noche. En el exacto instante en que mi prometido me quitó mi abrigo para enseñarme a sus amigos. El segundo en cual me tumbó en el suelo de un golpe y su aliento con un fuerte olor a coñac y avellanas me aturdió. Allí fue cuando juré odiar para siempre al hombre que creía que era un príncipe y me haría su princesa, al que pidió mi mano siendo el novio perfecto para mi familia, el que andaba de mi brazo exhibiéndome como un trofeo, con el que me uniría hasta que la muerte nos separara. A Royce King II.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos creyendo que así no los vería más; no sentiría sus manos aferrándose a mi liga, no escucharía las risas de los otros… Tampoco sería consciente de cuando me quitó todo trozo de tela para dejarme sólo con mi blusa mal abotonada y mi sujetador. Quería ser capaz de irme de aquel terrible lugar, de esa situación y para trasladarme a otra.

Irme a una casa en el campo, grande y espaciosa. Esa casa blanca con un gran antejardín lleno de rosas, rojas a ser posible. Niños jugando. Tres niños. Una sería una niña que se columpiaría riendo, los otros dos serían de la misma edad y correrían peleando quién se quedaría con las canicas. Yo lo estaría observando desde el porche cruzada de brazos, diciendo que no pelearan por algo insignificante, pero sonreiría feliz por verlos tan sanos. Una mano pasaría alrededor de mi cintura y me atraería hasta que mi cabeza se colocara en el pecho de él. Giraría la cabeza para encontrarme con un hombre alto y sonriente, que me besaría en la coronilla preguntándome por la cena. Le diría que estaría lista en una horas, que fuera paciente mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías para jugar entre sus grandes dedos. Y los niños dejarían de correr para venir con nosotros, seguidos por la niña de cabellos rubios que pedía que su padre la tomara en brazos. Irme de aquel asqueroso callejón donde me tocaban a destajo para estar en una hermosa casa con una familia. Estar lejos de aquel vil hombre que me había dicho que me amaba para después abusar de mí, y así encontrarme con un marido que me quisiera, que me besara sin importarle los demás y me sonriera, contento de estar conmigo. No de estar con Rosalie Hale ni mi dinero, tampoco de mi belleza; sino conmigo.

Aún así, mis ojos cerrados no sirvieron para que las lágrimas rodaran sin misericordia por mis mejillas cuando él entró en mí. Cuando él me despejó de todo para allanar mi cuerpo, mi virginidad, mis sueños, mi vida. Cada embestida era algo de lo que me robaba: Mi sueño de tener tres hijos y estar felizmente casada, mi codiciado nombre por muchas jovencitas de la ciudad, el orgullo de mis padres por mi belleza, y mis ganas de un día convertirme en la princesa de un hombre. Que me amara de verdad como yo lo haría. Lo sentía adentrarse en mí, llenarme con su presencia lentamente. Con cada movimiento me dañaba, me invadía.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ya no era estúpido pensar que Rosalie Hale vivía eso. Ahora ella perdía todo a manos de una persona de la alta sociedad, ella perdía todo por culpa de su adinerado prometido; ella se perdía a causa de la asquerosa lujuria y banalismo de la alta élite.

Rosalie Hale se perdió cuando sintió que él temblaba de excitación, que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de su asqueroso deseo y que susurró su nombre entre un suspiro acalorado y una risita desdeñosa.

¿Ahora quién era yo?

Royce se subió los pantalones comentando algo estúpido sobre lo simplona que podía llegar a ser, aún teniendo un cuerpo apetecible. Sus amigos, el imbécil de John proveniente de Georgia fue el que dijo que era una lástima que fuera tan tímida para tener un cuerpo deslumbrante; otro pelirrojo asintió echándome una mirada rigurosa. El más bajo prendió un cigarrillo y le pasó los fósforos al rubio para que encendiera el suyo.

Lo único que pude sentir cuando los otros se aproximaron a mí con una chispa de deseo inmundo en sus pupilas fueron las ganas de morir.

Seguía llorando, el calor del líquido recorriendo mis mejillas me recordó que estaba viva. Lágrimas de rabia, de asco, de pena, miedo, denigración, humillación, lágrimas de saber que nunca podría convertirme en una princesa. Lágrimas que demostraban cada sueño en el fondo de mi superficial y vanidoso corazón que se esfumaban.

No sé exactamente cuándo me quedé sola, tirada en aquella calle. Recién abrí los ojos cuando un frío abrumador me recorrió desde la punta de mis descalzos pies hasta mi frente. Temblé juntando las piernas, sin que sirviera de mucho porque no tenía nada de ropa en esa zona. Me llevé con esfuerzo mis manos hacía mi intimidad, y al sentirla rígida, con una humedad casi seca y expuesta ante el frío, solté un gemido desgarrador.

Ya no era Rosalie Hale, hija de adinerados padres, de un bancario poderoso, belleza envidiada, vanidosa prometida con el hijo del dueño del banco donde su padre trabajaba.

Sólo era una jovencita de dieciocho años sin identidad. Sin sueños, sin esperanzas, sin aspiraciones ni secretos escondidos. Era una persona sucia, llena de la esencia de cinco hombres detestables que la contaminaban, arrebatándole hasta la última gota de vanidad de su mente.

La nieve empezó a cubrir mis cabellos desordenados, mis piernas expuestas y mi pecho descubierto. Cerré los puños viendo cómo todo se iba cubriendo lentamente de un blanco tan falto de color como mi propia piel. Me sentía necesitada, me faltaba todo lo que me hacía ser Rosalie Hale; y estaba sin nada. Tan nada como la nieve. No, no. La nieve no se podía comparar conmigo porque ella era blanca, yo estaba sucia y contaminada. No tenía el derecho de compararme con algo tan puro y limpio como la nieve.

También era estúpido pensar que quería compartir mi vida con él. Sabía que él era la persona indicada para subir mi estatus social, para tener las mejores joyas y vestidos, ser la comidilla de las envidiosas, obtener viajes a París y a Roma, tener hijos más hermosos que sus padres, ser el centro de atención al llevarme de su brazo y que compartiéramos anillos iguales. Pero en el estúpido deseo de tener todo eso, tendría que vivir con él.

Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar con el paso del tiempo y el dolor comenzó a pasar. Las palpitaciones en mi intimidad cesaron y supuse que se debía a la hipotermia por estar tanto tiempo en la nieve sin mucha ropa. Relajé los puños sonriendo como pude. Al fin mi sentimiento de muerte se vería realizado.

Desear vivir con él era tan absurdo como creer que sería feliz, que podría tener un esposo como el de Vera. Que tendría un hijo como el de mi amiga. De la misma manera en la que creí que él era un príncipe venido de un cuento de hadas que me haría su princesa, y juntos nos convertiríamos en reyes.

Creo que mi sonrisa se ensanchó. En parte por burlarme de esa Rosalie Hale que quería una vida llena de caprichos y dinero, y en parte porque sabría que pronto me iría de este mundo para dejar mi asquerosa existencia en el olvido.

Fue entonces cuando él llegó para salvarme. No sé si esa es la palabra apropiada, pero, al menos, él y ella creen que fue así. Desde ese punto mi existencia se uniría a la de ellos por la eternidad. Tan rápido como llegó, él me tomó en brazos sin vacilaciones y me llevó consigo. Pronto lo reconocí como el Dr. Culler. Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo doctor de la ciudad que llegó hace un par de meses junto a su esposa y el hermano de ésta. Volví a cerrar los ojos, exigiéndole con una voz que no era mía que me dejara morir, que quería irme. No me hizo caso, se limitó a sonreírme gentilmente.

Dije que fue rápido y así sucedió. De la nada me vi un lugar iluminado y caldeado. El Dr. Cullen estaba a mi lado. Aunque no sintiera simpatía por él y su familia, ya que todos eran bastante atractivos y no gozaban de una activa vida social, sólo le agradecí por el hecho de ayudarme. El dolor finalmente cesó por completo. Me parecía que mis músculos jamás habían estado tensos, que mis mejillas nunca estuvieron pegajosas por mis lágrimas secas ni que mi garganta me ardiera por gastar mi voz a gritos en un principio del encuentro con Royce y sus cuatro amigos.

Pero no me parecía que estuviera sana. Aún sentía la vaga presencia de ellos dentro de mí.

Mi cuello. Calor. Un chillido horroroso que provenía de mi ronca garganta. Una voz susurrándome disculpas. Sangre. La misma voz diciendo que pronto acabaría, las venas de mi cuerpo contrayéndose, punzadas en mis muñecas, la imagen de mis padres felicitándome por tener a Royce King II comiendo de mi mano. Un cosquilleo se extendió desde mi hombro hasta detenerse en la punta de los dedos de mi mano, causándome la sensación que me quemaba. La nueva voz explicándome qué ocurría y la imagen del gran diamante que se lucía en mi dedo. No quería creerle. Mi corazón latiendo desaforado, mis hermanos menores jugando sin problemas y sin tener que soportar la presión de nuestros padres. Nuevamente la voz arrepentida y tímida confortándome. Más calor. Mis músculos se contraen haciéndome proferir un gemido. Una nueva voz masculina enojada porque la otra me había convertido. Dolor. Lágrimas. Gritos. Mi garganta se seca. La voz amable me defiende. Ya no hay lágrimas y una voz conciliadora de mujer trata de evitar que peleen. Ya no hay latidos. Mi amiga Vera con su niño en brazos, sonriéndome. Ya no hay sangre.

¿Realmente los vampiros existen?

Me levanté encontrándome con la mirada aliviada del Dr. Cullen y con una mueca de disgusto del hermano de su esposa.

La mujer del doctor entró en la habitación y me saludó con alegría. Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir. Nunca me había gustado que ellos tres fueran tan hermosos, mucho más que yo. Traía consigo un gran espejo y se paró enfrente del sofá donde yo me hallabaLo extendió un poco, dejando que mi reflejo apareciera en él.

Los vampiros realmente existían.

Mis ojos verdes habían sido cambiados por unos tan negros que parecían carbón, mi piel era más pálida, pero se veía brillante y perfecta, lisa, sin ninguna imperfección, sin ningún lunar en ella. Mis pestañas, rubias, tan curvadas y largas, acompañaban la tarea de cerrar mis ojos con gracia. Unos labios voluptuosos, perfectamente simétricos, me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Desde ese día me hice consciente de mi belleza, de mi fuerza física. Desde aquel día supe en lo que Carlisle me había convertido, me di por enterada de que su esposa también era lo mismo y que el hermano de ésta no lo era exactamente, sino que era el primer convertido por Carlisle. Me explicó su modo de vida, en especial la dieta de comer animales y no humanos. Trató de disculparse por haberme dado aquel terrible dolor, pero no podía dejar morirme. Ese día aprendí que debía ignorar a Edward, el primer convertido, porque sino mi vanidad saldría altamente herida.

Asimismo, me di cuenta que sólo conservaba tres cualidades de mi pasado humano: Mi belleza potenciada por mi nueva vida, mi nariz respingada y sin cambios, y la suciedad que ellos habían dejado en mí.

Es entonces cuando me di cuenta que podría tomar real palabras a mi odio hacia Royce King II y sus amigos, supe que podría encargarme de limpiar la contaminación de mi cuerpo que aún permanecía en mi alma, asfixiando mis pulmones y llenando con repulsión mi muerto corazón.

Fue fácil comprobar que la venganza era dulce cuando maté al pelirrojo. Creo que fue a una semana de haber sido acorralada por ellos, cuando llegó de una fiesta a altas horas de la noche y encendió su imponente lámpara de pequeños cristales cortados en forma de lágrimas, se sorprendió al verme sentada en su sofá de cuero. Lo saludé como si fuéramos viejos amigos y le pregunté si quería echarme otra mirada para que se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado respecto a mi cuerpo, ya que ahora era despampanante. Me acerqué haciendo una mueca de tristeza fingida al ver que retrocedía sin decirme nada y le enterré mis afilados dientes en su cuello. Escupí su sangre con asco y enterré mis uñas en su pecho. Saqué mi mano completa cuando sentí que su corazón había dejado de latir.

Quería matar a los otros tres de inmediato, pero tenía que jugar bien mis cartas. Royce sería el toque final y si quería que mi deuda fuera pagada, tendría que temblar de miedo al saber que sus amigos uno por uno irían sufriendo un homicidio despiadado.

Al día siguiente, fui a la oficina de abogados donde trabajaba el rubio. No pude evitar mofarme cuando me limpiaba su sangre en su chaqueta arruinada, pensando que nadie lo encontraría hasta unas buenas horas. Me había hecho el trabajo muy fácil al encerrarse en el baño.

No pude contenerme y me dirigí a la casa del bajito. El muy desgraciado estaba casado; tenía fotos de él y su esposa por todo el salón contiguo al comedor. Lo primero que hice cuando llegó del trabajo fue pedirle un cigarro. Aterrado, tan pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, me lanzó su cajetilla a la alfombra junto a los fósforos. Prendí uno y me lo llevé a la boca, saboreándolo. En un segundo me encontraba a su lado y le agradecí el fuego. Fue una lástima que no pudo contestarme porque mi puño se estrelló contra su espalda y luego quemé su fallecido cuerpo con el último fósforo que quedaba.

Cuando me presenté ante John, el pobre comenzó a gritar despavorido que lo disculpara por haberse aprovechado de mí. Mis labios rozaron ligeramente los suyos cuando lo corregí con una voz casualmente seductora que _"puedes rogar todo lo que quieras, pero no está en mis planes dejar pasar el pequeño incidente; ya sabes, ése en donde me violaste"._ Y cada vez que mi rodilla se dirigió a su ingle, me pedía disculpas sollozando como un niño recién nacido; y con rabia lo empecé a pegar con más fuerza. Él no podría ser comparado con un niño recién nacido, ya que los infantes eran frágiles e inocentes, que no tenían idea de lo que podía dominar la mente de los humanos para acabar con la vida de otros como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo. Al cesar sus gritos, me deshice de su sangre de mis piernas, sumergiéndolas en la muy refinada piscina de la mansión de John.

Al llegar a la casa de Carlisle, me miré las manos, estaban limpias; blancas y duras como rocas. Con ellas estaba sanando mi contaminación, esto es, con la muerte de esos cuatro me sentía más ligera, como si mi cuerpo no fuera duro y pesado aunque no me sintiera del todo satisfecha. Era imposible pensar en el futuro, imaginarme donde podía ser feliz porque sabía que podría serlo cuando él estuviera muerto.

Esperé dos días para hacerle la visita. Cada vez que me encontraba con Edward, me miraba con reprobación sin decirme nada. Creo que no se atrevía, ya que podía leer mis atormentados pensamientos y sabía que debía vengarme, aunque eso conllevara matar. Pero sólo matar, no beber sangre humana y menos la de ellos, que era una sangre inmunda.

El día de mi culminación amaneció nevando, justo como la noche en que había sido convertida. Quizás fuera un augurio de que la venganza se vería saciada.

Salí con un abrigo, aún sin tener frío, puesto que nada me haría temblar teniendo un cuerpo como el que ahora poseía, si bien no quería llamar la atención. Llegué a su casa con el viento golpeándome el rostro y desordenándose por muy poco mi cabello arreglado por alfileres, recordando como Rosalie Hale disfrutaba estar allí para ser agasajada por mil lujos.

Royce también había presentido ese día como un vaticinio de su fin porque se encerró en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas del último piso de su mansión.

Entré en la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, con mis pasos tan rápidos como una gacela. Su perfume me llegó como una bofetada y sonreí observando la escalera y sabiendo que lo encontraría fácilmente al seguir su rastro. Él también estaba al corriente, pues tenía dos guardias con unas escopetas de cacería defendiendo la puerta. Se asustaron al verme y, especialmente, al reconocer que me parecía mucho a la prometida de su amo. Me apuntaron con las armas dando gritos innecesarios. Acabé con ellos con una patada que los llevó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

El pobre Royce temblaba asustado bajo una mesa. Avancé con una expresión de burla en mi rostro y me agaché para poder verlo. Él se cubrió con las manos haciéndose un ovillo mientras me pedía clemencia. No pude evitar soltar una risita al pensar que él no la tuvo conmigo. Lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa y lo alcé sin mucha dificultad.

-Vamos, querido Roy, me he arreglado para verme más hermosa que nunca y me has hecho esperar demasiado… ¿No ves que estoy aburrida? – pregunté con sorna, haciendo alusión a lo mismo que me había dicho aquella noche en el callejón -. ¿No ves que me has decepcionado como futuro esposo?

Lo lancé al suelo como si fuera escoria y él tambaleó nervioso, pegándose a la pared respirando con dificultad. Verme reflejada en sus ojos azules, saber que temblaba de miedo de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía me hizo reír nuevamente. Qué irónico. Él temblaba sabiendo que moriría y yo de miedo porque él me contaminaba con sus asquerosas manos. Me pasé la lengua con lentitud por mis dientes para que viera que eran lo suficientemente afilados como para destruir sus huesos, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por todo su pecho, desabotonándole la camisa y presionándome contra sus piernas. Él no me respondía. Sólo temblaba aterrado mientras sus quejidos quebrados se dejaban escuchar a través de su paliducha boca.

Imbécil.

Mis uñas se enterraron en su cuerpo con tanta facilidad que sonreí complacida. Sus gritos eran una sinfonía para mis oídos. Recordé cuánto había llorado, cuánto había gemido de dolor, cuánto Rosalie Hale se sacudía violentamente a cada toque de ese sinvergüenza embustero. Y mientras mis uñas desgarraron su carne, reí encantada por darle un poco de lo que él me causó. Él me había contaminado, me había engañado, usado, él jugó conmigo, había abusado de mí, mofado, violentado.

Pero aún no terminaba.

Me quité el abrigo mostrando mi vestimenta. Entre sus gritos de dolor, me vio pasmado y negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, cariño – dije lanzando una carcajada mientras mis manos se posaban en la falda de mi vestido de novia. Lo había robado en la mañana y sabía que debía reservar lo mejor para Royce. Me di una vuelta mostrándome sin tapujos; un hermoso vestido de encaje con una cola de tamaño decente. Sólo me faltaban guantes blancos y mi velo para ser una novia en su totalidad, ya que no requería de maquillaje -. Adiós, Royce.

Su sangre bañó mi vestido blanco, pero no me importó. Porque el tener su sangre cubriéndome hasta los codos recordé cuánto había disfrutado de sus chillidos. Fue una experiencia que me hizo sentirme plena, fue cuando entendí que la venganza podría llegar a ser verdaderamente placentera. Su sangre en mis manos me limpió, ya no estaba sucia, volvía a ser sólo yo. Su sangre era el significado que acababa con una vida de falsedades, donde sólo el dinero y la clase social importaban. Su sangre era el fin del rastro de Rosalie Hale en mi nueva vida.

No fui capaz de limpiar mis manos después de matarlo. Necesitaba tenerla un poco tiempo más, disfrutando de mi nueva existencia.

Ahora podría crear nuevos sueños, aunque fueran tantos y tan eternos como mi vida misma, y tendría que privarme de algunos como el de un marido besándome en la frente junto con nuestros hijos. Las existencias como yo no podíamos darnos el lujo de tener hijos como si fuera una bendición parecida a la de no envejecer. Me parecía bastante lejana la vista de Vera diciéndome que algún día nuestros hijos serían amigos. Ya no podría tener sueños así, pero podría proyectarme en otros, de eso estaba segura.

Miré su sangre fresca escurrir por mis brazos.

Por fin me había desecho de Rosalie Hale. Esos sueños donde Royce era un príncipe encantado que la convertiría algún día en reina eran tan sólo un mal error de esa niña vanidosa que no tenía idea de cómo era su prometido.

Me limpié con la camisa de Royce.

Ya que los cuentos de hadas no existen, así como tampoco los príncipes encantados ni las princesas. Royce era una ilusión del hombre perfecto que podría hacerme feliz comprándome las joyas más lujosas, pero no era más que un hombre imperfecto. Él no sería nunca un príncipe encantado, ni nadie porque los finales felices no existen; como había podido comprobar con mi propia vida.

Me quité el anillo con el gran diamante y lo lancé junto con su manchada camisa, sonriendo satisfecha por haber cumplido mi venganza.

No me convertí en princesa, pero sí en una nueva existencia.

Salí de la habitación acorazada caminando lentamente, escuchando que los criados se encontraban en la cocina o en el jardín, ajenos al terrible fin que le había dado a su amo. No me descubrirían porque ni siquiera me verían, no sabrían nunca de mi presencia aquí.

Ahora me llamo Rosalie Cullen, y tengo toda la vida, toda la eternidad por delante a condición de ser una vampiresa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Estaba leyendo el sitio del diccionario de Twilight y entré a ver los perfiles de los personajes principales (sí, estaba un poco aburrida) y me detuve en Rosalie pensando en que después de leer "Eclipse" la odié un poco menos. Su historia humana me hizo entenderla y hasta sentir pena por ella; aunque no logró que me cayera bien porque en general no me llevo con personas como ella... Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió escribir esto. Es bastante distinto a lo que acostumbro a escribir, así que no estoy segura si resulta o es un completo fiasco, pero creo que valió la pena porque me ayudó a descargar un poco mi mal humor de los últimos días.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a **Sango Hale** que aceptó ser mi beta-reader y me dio sus muy siempres útiles observaciones para mejorar considerablemente el fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y si no has pasado a leer sus fics (tiene de Harry Potter y unas traducciones de Twilight fenomenales), pues tienes que darte una vuelta por su profile inmediatamente para pasar un buen rato con sus historias. Ajá, te hablo a ti directamente; hazme caso, no te arrepentirás.**

**Espero que me den sus opiniones/impresiones/sugerencias/y-lo-que-sea por medio de sus maravillosos reviews :D! Es bastante fácil, te demoras poco apretando el botoncito "**GO**" para decirme qué saber te ha dejado el fic.**

**Cuídense mucho, ****hasta la próxima y gracias por leer, adiós!**

**Sirenita**

* * *


End file.
